Zak's Raw And Extreme Adventure
by Gil'sHappyLove
Summary: Raw, extreme, these are our Ghost Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Zak Bagans. I've never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video...With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to the some of most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn...Raw...Extreme...These are our Ghost Adventures."

Zak recited the usual introduction while Aaron and Nick looked on in disgust.

"He still hasn't realized we can add that in post." Aaron whispered to Nick.

"Fucking idiot." Nick whispered back.

Zak and the other two Ghost Adventurers walked up to the large abandoned mansion.

"Now, this mansion is definitely haunted. There has been paranormal activity here for years. The Stillwall family lived here until Jefferson Stillwall died and is reported to have become an apparition known as the Headless Spector. AND THAT. IS WHY. WE ARE HERE." Zak said. He was very uncharismatic.

Just then, a group of teenagers walked up with a large brown dog.

A buff beef-boy blondo noticed the Ghost Adventurers first. He approached them.

"Hey. Who are you? Our friends Shaggy and Scooby claim they saw a ghost near the well. Have you seen anything?"

"Like, zoinks, man, there was a ghost! It came up and wailed. Total spooksville."

Zak practically shit himself in excitement. He turned to the camera.

"Bro! Did you hear that? Bro, oh my god. Oh my god, bro. Bro." he said enthusiastically.

Aaron said "Woah, dude. Oh my god."

Nick said nothing. He's boring.

Zak turned back to the teenagers and introduced himself.

"My name is Zak Bagans. I've never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video...With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to the some of most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn...Raw...Extreme...These are our Ghost Adventures. Bro, we need to interview your friend."

The blonde man nodded and agreed. Nick and Aaron rolled their eyes and Aaron looked into his camera and sighed.

"So Shaggy, can you describe your experience for us?"

"Like, okay, man. Scoobs and I were going to get water to cool down our engine. It overheated, man. A ghost floated up out of it, like, zoinks, man. Spooky. We were scared to come back."

Zak nodded. "Have you had any paranormal experiences before this?"

"Like, zoinks, man, all we do is paranormal experiences." The hippie answered.

"That's true, Zak. We travel around and it seems we always end up somewhere with a ghost or monster or something." said Daphne. She wanted to fuck the emo ghost fan.

"And that is why we are here!" Zak said.

They all decided that since the Mystery Gang had experience with paranormal activities, they would join the Ghost Adventurers on the lockdown. Their night of terror had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Zak, Nick, and Aaron showed the Mystery Gang around the house.

"In this room, the most violent activity has been recorded. Scratching, grabbing, the whole works. Over here is one of our xs for a static night-vision camera. Aaron is staying in here tonight. Shaggy, Scooby, you stay here with him."

Shaggy gulped and cried on the inside.

"So we split up and look for clues?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, whatever you want to call it. I'll go with Daphne, Scooby and Shaggy with Aaron, and Fred and Velma with Nick."

Fred was not happy with that arrangement. He took Zak aside to talk to him privately but still on camera.

"Um, Zak, I always go with Daphne."

"Bro. I guess you can come. Do you like watching?"

Just then, Aaron spotted an apparition! It looked like the Headless Spector!

"OH MY GOD, DUDE, I SAW SOMETHING, BRO. I'm getting a baaaaaad feeling about this,"

"Sh, sh, sh, shhhhhh. What did you see?" Zak asked.

"It looked like a headless dude, bro."

Aaron's camera didn't capture the ghost on video but one of the EVP detectors caught a mysterious voice.

"I'm getting a baaaaaaad feeli-" "…Leave this place…."

"I'm getting a baaaaaaad feeli-" "…Leave this place…."

"I'm getting a baaaaaaad feeli-" "…Leave this place…."

It sounded like a disembodied voice saying "Leave this place." Could this be a message from Jefferson Stillwall?

"Is your name Jefferson? Are you in here with us?" Zak asked loudly.

"Like, zoinks, why are you talking to it?" muttered Shaggy.

Just then, a full-bodied, well, except for the heedlessness part, appeared in front of the Ghost Adventurers and Mystery Gang!

Choruses of bro, dude, whoa, zoinks, jinkies, and ruh ro's filled the air as they gazed upon the ghost. The Mystery Gang turned around to run.

"Stop! Stop run- stop running! Do not fucking run! Do not run! Stop running! Do not run from this! We're not running from you!" Zak shouted after them. Regardless, the gang ran anyway.

"This time, bro, I'm gonna run too." Aaron said in that defeated voice of his.

"Fucking hell. Fine."

The Ghost Adventurers ran too.

The Headless Spector chased them.

The gang and the adventurers ran into a hallway with doors lining either side. They ran through one, and the ghost ran after them. Zak, Daphne, and Scooby ran out another, while Aaron, Shaggy, and Fred came out through yet another. The ghost exited from the door at the end of the hall and ran into Velma. They got back up and ran through different doors. They all continued running in and out of different doors for a few more minutes before they all crashed in the middle of the hallway.

They got back up and ran away with the ghost chasing them again!

Zak finally stopped and confronted the ghost.

"We're not running from you! Aaron, get this on camera."

Aaron stopped running and filmed the encounter.

The ghost ran back through a door and disappeared.

Zak panted. "And that is why we are here!"

A static night-vision camera caught the entire chase scene, and Zak was very happy to be getting such good proof.

Fred said "Let's split up and look for clues!"

They split up and looked for clues!

Zak, Fred, and Daphne went up to the bedroom and Aaron, Shaggy, and Scooby went to the room that had the most violent experiences. Velma stood around and hated Shaggy for liking his dog.

….

….

Nick was nowhere to be seen…


End file.
